


Hope

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam finds hope in Jack's touch.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Hope

Excruciating pain shoots through her body and paralyzes her for a second. The muscles in her abdomen convulse. Every nerve-ending is on fire.

Numb, she lies on the hard floor in yet another dark cell.

They’ve already been in the same situation countless times.

Broken and almost beaten to death, she still refuses to give up. Stubbornness has always been one of her remarkable qualities.

Using the last of her strength, her hand reaches through the metal bars.

Sluggish fingers encompass hers. A gentle squeeze provides all the hope she needs right now.

Together, they will make it out alive.


End file.
